the death knight
by leothefox8
Summary: he was an hero,now his is an monster
1. Chapter 1

Harrison was angry! His former green eyes where burning blue with unholy fire! He was cursed into this monster! He couldn't remember the last time he felt any joy! He could feel his hand on his rune blade, the coldness of the blade would make any mortal shiver, but he was not mortal any more!

He as many of his brother and sister he had no more point in this world! But he wanted to get back to his old world! He sighed adjusting his black cloak, he could never go back, he was sucked here as an death knight!

Death knight He mused what a fitting name. He was once a beckon of light now he was a being of pure darkness! He pushed his white hare out of his face. He ha decided to stay in northrend even after the lich king was killed.

He was sitting on the edge of an alliance stronghold. Even though he was a human he was in nether the Alliance or the horde. He was a member of the ebon blades. He thought of what his transformation into a death knight had entailed!

When he was struck down by Voldemort he felt his soul being bound to a body, his body! Even now he didn't know how they could have gotten his body from a different realm, But they did ! Wean he had first awakened he could not remember anything from his past life not even his name!

He remember being chosen to lead the Lich king army! He felt an odd joy hunting down the members of the Scarlett crusade! Yes the soldiers and priests were terrible, but the children they did not deserve that! He remember what Voldemort had done to him as an infant, he knew that he was has bad as Voldemort to the child who had seen him kill both of there parents in seconds! He had left the child to run away, he had guess that it was the beginning of the return of his humanity.

He sighed getting up, it was no good thinking about what he did as an slave to the lich king! "Dam it all" he said examining his pale hand!

An night elf priestess was watching him in the shadows, she knew that the human was troubled! The night elf wanted to talk to him.

"Human I want to talk to you!"

"What his it night elf" the death knight growled!

"Look as you probably know, that priestess can feel strong primal emotions" she answered!

"Yes know get to your point,before i lose my patience!"

"Easy there death knight, I know that the past months has been hard for you, but I can feel the purity in your spirit!"

"Haha, if any one could understand what I'm going through" he laughed a cold merciless laugh!

"No I don't" she admitted, "but I can sense that you're definitely not the average death knight!"

"What do you mean by that" asked Harrison?

"Well most death knight were warriors of some kind, but you I can sense the magic in you!" Harrison was taken aback from that statement,

"what do you mean by that?"

"Well I can sense an energy in your body,It not the normal necromantec magic, but sometimes more similar to that of an Mage" she said taking a sip from her warm tea.

"Yes I was once a kind of mage, but I can't trust you with that information" he answered in his echoey voice!

"I'm not here to judge you, I want to help you overcome your cruse" she said looking into his cold glowing dead eyes!

"Why would you want to help an Lost cos like me, I've killed hundreds of innocents" he assumed that the night elf did not know that he was the former champion of the Lich king!

"I know that you were the champion of the lich king, but we night elves believe in second chances for those who are forsaken by many" she said.

"Yah right I've heard about illaden" he said not wanting to be stuffed into a night elf prison for ten thousand years!

"That was deferent, that was we had just suffered an war, we were scared and angry at the highborns" the night elf answered!

Harrison took that in, he wanted to find an new purpose in this world,

"very well I'll take your word that you're that you won't try to kill me!"

"You agreed to it with out even asking what that we would do, it true what i'v heard about you" she said laughing.

"By the way Harrison my name is Esthea Swifteye, the night elf said looking into the death knight eyes!

"how do you know my name" asked Harrison?

"Are you joking, every one in azeroth knows your name, the man who defeated the Lich king!"

"Well it was Tirion who did the fatal blow!"

"Yes I know but even he says that you're the one who should be congratulated" she answered.

"Haha I guess I'm famous in even this world just my luck" he sighed

"what do you mean by even in this world" she asked?

"Great I didn't want that getting out" he sighed for the second time, "yes I'm from an deferent world, when I was killed in that world my body somehow found by the Lich king who transformation into the creature that you see today."

"I would want some proof but you seam like you're telling the truth" she said with an small smile.

"You know you remained me of someone I knew when I was alive" he said thinking of Hermione! "Well i hope that it in a good way" she said laughingly.

"Harrison for the first time in a year in a half he laughed an real laugh, the same as he did with his friends!

As the weeks went on the pair would travel the frozen landscape of northrend, they become as close as an death knight could be with any one. Esthea Had asked Harrison about his life, he told Her about his life as an slave of his so called family. He remember her reaction when she heard how his parents died!

"So this Voldemort guy killed your parents" she asked with genuine curiosity?

"Yes he did, and if a ever find my way back I'll will make him pay dearly" he answered whit pure rage!

Sometimes Esthea forgot that her traveling companion was undead, but for an second she saw what he was like when he was alive. She could tell that he was an calm, kind and friendly man!

She was shook when she heard that he died when he was fourteen, he looked as if he was at least twenty, probably because the fact that he was undead. She would make sure that he returned to the man who he once was!

—

Sirius was freezing, Dumbledore had figured in all of his infinite wisdom had learned an spell to make an portal to an alien world. Dumbledore had sent him and Ron, Hermione and Remus for political purposes, but in reality he probably sent them to get rid of them, as they were angry about how There friend had been forgotten by the world.

But that was of no concern to him now the freezing temperature was the worst he had ever felt.

"Well I've got the tent set up it should be warmer in there" Hermione said coming out of the tent.

They all ran into the tent to get out of the cold. "

So you think that where going to find any aliens here on this gods forsaken world" asked Sirius joking?

"I don't know"responded Hermione her nose in an book.

Then they felt an intruder in There wards two in fact!

"What was that" demanded Ron?

"I don't know but I'm not going out to find out" Sirius said with an small soon found out as two individuals walk in from to outside!

The first pullback Her hood to reveal that she was an young looking woman around the age of 29, she had purpleish skin, blueish hair that went down to the bottom of her neck, and glowing silver eyes! But the oddities thing was that her ears were of similar portions of that of an elf! Her companion was covered head to toe in black armour adorned with skulls, they could not see his face as an helmet covered it! But what they could see was two glowing blue eyes!

"Who are you'' gulped Hermione not expecting them to understand it?

The woman answered calmly "I could ask the same from you child!"

"You know English" asked Hermione shocked?

"No I speak common, the language of the alliance" she answered.

"Well you still haven't answered my first question, who are you?"

" my name is Esthea Swifteye, priesttess of Elune" she answered with an small bow.

"Right who is your friend the one in the black armour'' Ron asked shivering in his shoes, well the Armoured guy was starting at him, with is cold unholy eyes.

"Well this is my companion Harrison, yes I know he may look intimidating but he will not harm you at least not now"she answered with an slight chuckle!

"Okay so where are we"asked Remus?

"You don't know where you are moony, well I was the same when my soul was bond here"Harrison said still amazed when he saw his former teacher .

"How do you know that" demanded Remus!

"Well this had to get out sometimes" he said taken off his helmet to revile his changed face! They all gasped when they saw his face,.

"Harry is it really you" Sirius asked trying to touch his face.

"Not really, I've got his memory' and I'm in his body, but it feels as if there is something missing something important'' he answered as Sirius was filched as he touch the cold dead skin!

"Harry mate what happened to you" Ron asked looking into the face of his first friend?

"Voldemort killed me at the end of the tournament, somehow my body found it way to this world, My soul was bound into my body, I was made to be the champion of the lich king"he said!

"Harry'' Sirius said only to be interrupted!

"Don't call me that I'm Harrison, a death knight'' he yelled!

"Okay Harrison, what is an death knight" asked Sirius defensively?

"We are undead warriors who specialize in combat and unholy rune magic'' he answered!

"Your undead"demanded Hermione!

" I was killed by Voldemort, like I said my soul was transformation into the Monsters you see before you!"

"Harrison your not an Monsters … I would know that feeling better than any one" stated Remus.

"You don't understand what I've done, I've killed hundreds of men',women and even children, I don't deserve your mercy" he yelled as the temperature drooped drastically!

"Yes you are, look Harrison we both know that you want to go back to your world, this might be the only way" said Esthea!

"You know that you told me that when we first meet" responded the death knight coldly!

"Look mate we don't care about what you did or did not do, you regret it and that all that matters" Ron said to his friends.

"I don't know if other will be so kind, I mean look at me" he said pointing to his body!

"Well mate yes your somewhat terrifying, but That could be used against you know who, I'm sure that even he would soil His robs at the sight of your blade" Ron joked!

"Well that would be the lasting that he would see'' the death knight responded.

"Harrison please give us an chance, we can help you get trough this" Hermione said putting her hand on his face carefully.

"You don't think that I can't see the fear in your eyes, I was remade to cause fear, I guess that I'm good at that" Harrison said looking into there eyes.

"Look Harrison your new…well everything is slightly intimidating, but your still are friend and we won't judge you no matter what you did" Ron said finally!

"Very well I will go, but Esthea must come too, Her counselling has helped me regain what little humanity that was in me'' Harrison said looking at the night elf.

"I don't think that would be a good idea, there isn't many people With purple skin" Remus said.

"ether she goes or I'm staying" the death knight growled.

"Fine if she wants to come she can" Remus said.

"I would very much love to go to Harrison native word , he told me much about it and it sounds so exciting, plus I've been in this frozen wasteland of an year'' Esthea said with some excitement in her voice! "

well we must still get reinforcements for the Oder, say Harrison do you know any people who has an army" Ron asked?

"Yes I do but I don't think that they would be willing to give up any of it, this world is in war between two major factions" Harrison said laying down an map on the table!

"What are the factions" asked Hermione?

"They are two main ones, the alliance that the Humans, Dwarf, gnomes, night elf, Draenei and a think the worgen's had just joined'' Esthea answered!

''And the other are the horde, they are an group made out of outcasts they include the orc, Tauren, troll undead Blood elf and I think a tribe of goblins joined," Harrison said, it was obvious that the death knight had an feeling for the members of the Horde!

"Harrison are you an member of the horde" asked Hermione?

"Yes and no, I'm first and foremost an member of the knights ebon blade, we are an independent group made entirely out of death knights, but I preferred the horde over the alliance, they are better at treating the Other" the death knight said.

"well when I first learned that you sided with the horde I couldn't understand why that you would side with them, but now that I talked to other members of the horde I relied that they where no the Monsters that the alliance told me that they were" the night elf said.

"So you think that we should get help from the Horde" asked Hermione. "The orc's, and Draenei would be the most likely to help us, the orc and Draenei do not come from this world, the orc would most want to settle earth, the Draenei would want to fight for the light" the death knight said.

"So who should we go to first" asked Sirius?

"I think that the Draenei would be the best choice, plus the night elfs are very good analyze to There people, plus calmer" Esthea repelled!

"As much as I want to disagree with you on that I can't, they would probably be the most peaceful when we walked in" the death knight laughed! "Okay so how do we get there" asked Ron?

"I think there is a portal to Exodar's in Dalaran" Harrison said. "Well then let get to it."


	2. Chapter 2

Harrison sighed it was an long day! As his companions settled down to sleep, he chose to keep watch. Yes he could sleep if he wanted to but since his dream where filled with his actions has the champion of the lich King!

Suddenly he felt an hand on his shoulder, he quickly pulled out his blade and pointed it at the attacker!

"It me" Sirius said holding up His hands! "What do you want" Harrison growled? "I wanted to talk to you" Sirius answer still shocked by his godson!

"Well get on with it" Harrison demanded!

"Can I ask you where does your rage come from" Sirius asked?

"Why do you want to know that human" he growled back!? Ignoring the human statement Sirius responded with "I'm your godfather it my job to learn about your life!" "Life what life I've been dead for one and A half years!"

Sirius was taken aback by that comment, "Harrison I don't know what happened to you but you're my godson, and I love you!"

"You would not be saying that if you knew what I did" the death knight growled!

"What did you do'' asked Sirius?

"As an servant of the lich king I was his chosen champion, I was given the Oder to massacre I town of the scarlet caused" "I didn't want to but I had no choice" Harrison said.

Sirius was shocked, he knew that his pup was struggling with his actions, "Harrison you where not responsible for your actions!" "I wish that I could say the same" Harrison said.

"You mentioned the lich king a few times, who His he" asked Sirius?

"I don't really know, I only knew him as a being of pure evil, but I have talked to the people who knew him before he became the lich King" Harrison answered!

"I don't understand from what you've said he was the one who transformation you into…" Sirius asked?

"Me ether, but it pains me to talk about if" Harrison said looking down at his blade!

"Nice sword" Sirius said trying to break the tension!

"It a rune blade crafted by the best blacksmith of the Scrooge, and the runes where engraved by me" the death knight answer unshaven the midnight blue blade.

"Harrison your sword looks very heavy, how much does it weigh?"

"I really don't know it's a two-handed sword which is made of pure saronite" Harrison answered!

" so can you tell me more about this world" asked the wizard?

" this world has had many conflict… I'm the product of the latest." Harrison sighed even know that he had only been here for a few years he felt more at ease here than he ever did on earth!

"What are you two doing up" asked Esthea?

"You know that I don't need to participate in sleep" the death knight said!

"Well I couldn't sleep knowing that my godson was here" Sirius answered!

"I never got why that the younger races are not nocturnal" the night elf said jokingly!

"Sirius here was asking about this world you know more about this world" the death knight said trying to get out of the conversation!

"What do you want learn about" asked Esthea?

"Well not to be rude but what are you" asked Sirius?

"I'm Kaldorei or more commonly known as night elves, we are one of the oldest races on azeroth." "As I said I'm a priestess of elune the goddess of the moon!

"Okay so how did you meet Harrison" asked Sirius? "I felt his anger and rage, I knew that I had to help him" the night elf.

"So are you dating my godsend" Sirius asked jokingly?

"No" Harrison said quickly! Esthea began to giggle.

"So Harrison you said that your undead what does that he mean"Sirius asked?

"It simpłe I died and was rescued as a member of the Scourge as a death knights'' Harrison answered!

Sirius was pondering over his grandson transformation into a member of the scourge, he did not know the history of this world but he could tell that they weren't the most pure of groups, but he released that his best friend was a werewolf a so called dark creature.

He responded with a calming voice "look I don't care what happened to you, your here now and that what matters is that you're here now and I love you no matter what, he said moving in for a hug!

Harrison was surprise by his actions, he held back for a second but then gave in to the hug!

As they pulled apart Harrison Ethereal blue eyes dull out a little bit so that Sirius could see a pale pupil in his eyes.

"Esthea could you please leave I need to talk to my godfather"Harrison asked?

The night elf nodded as she left to her room.

"Sirius when I regained my will I saw my father, most if not all of my brothers saw there father" Harrison said

"You saw James" asked Sirius?

"Yes he was the one who helped fight the Control over my mind, I was scared and angry I rushed over to northern I needed my revenge I remember storming naxramus to kill that arch Lich, he told my before I killed him that I and the Lich king were the same" Harrison said.

Sirius sat there dumbstruck he knew that his pup was saying the truth, but he didn't know to much to know how to respond.

"Harrison I don't know how to respond to you but you are not a monster" the wizard responded.

"Hmm yes I know but the truth is that the Lich king before he became a death knight, he was similar to me, a hero a prince and a paladin, he was corrupted by the unholy blade forstmourn, I think that from what I heard a saw I think that he was corrupted by the blade" Harrison said tracing the runes upon his blade.

Sirius was looking at the runes on the blade he remembered his rune lessons at hogwarts, the rune were Uruz, Gebo, Isa, Perb, Ehwas, roughly translating to strength, gift , ice, rebirth and power.

Harrison said looking at his godfather "I think that you should go to bed Sirius"

"What about you" Sirius asked?

"I'm undead, I have given up sleeping Long ago" he responded.

"Alright se you in the morning" the animagus responded!

Harrison walked out from the tent summoning his crimson deathcharger to go for a ride in the icy tundra


End file.
